Another truth or dare show :D (REMAKE!)
by Tiger demon of light
Summary: Hey guys I got the dreaded letter asking me to delete my story and remake it this time having everyone send their dares through PM. So that's just what I did. Rated T for swearing and randomness. I don't own MFB
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is the rewrite because I got the letter saying I was breaking one of the rules. I know usually people ignore the letters but I Ann one of those people who doesn't like to get in trouble. I'be never bee sent to the principal's office for a bad reason and all my teachers like me. Yes I know I seem like a goody two shoes but that's why all my OCs and Demon are aggressive. So anyway please send you're truths and dares through PM but don't worry I have all of the dares you already have me saved on a doc. So you don't need to worry about rewriting them so on with the rewrite!**

* * *

Ginka, Masamune, Kyoya, Madoka, Tsubasa, Yuu, Kenta, Hyoma, Ryuga, Zeo, Toby and Hikaru all found themselves in a dark room and the only light came from one window. "Where are we?" Asked Yuu who was the first one to wake up for they had all been knocked out. "I don't know but I hope we can leave soon." Said a frightened Kenta. "Well I'm sure we'll find out what's going on eventually." Hikaru assured them.

As if on cue the lights flashed on revealing a red headed girl with black horizontal highlights in her hair like tiger stripes. She was somewhat tan and was wearing a white T-shirt with a cute little cartoon devil on it. The girl also wore red denim jeans and black and white high tops along with black fingerless gloves and her nails were a crimson red with black stripes on them.

"Welcome to Yet another Truth or dare show! I am your host Demon (Tiger demon of light) and you guys have to do what I say!" She said cheerfully. "Why should we participate?!" Ryuga sneered. Yeah! "What are you gonna do smash our beys?" Kyoya added. Demon smirked, "close" she answered while turning on the TV that happened to be there to reveal everyone's beys plus Madoka's fixing equipment in a room full of dynamite. "You are evil!" Ginka exclaimed. Demon smirked, "why thank you" she said with a cheesy smile.

"So are you going to explain the rules or not?!" Ryuga asked angrily. Demon rolled her eyes, "well your no fun! Anyway here's how it works, someone either reviews or PMs me a truth or dare and I read it aloud an my assistant gets me the supplies needed or she will drive you to the location needed and you must take the dare or answer the truths well… truthfully or your beys will be blown into so many pieces that not even Madoka will be able to fix them and that's if she still had her equipment." She explained before laughing evilly.

"Wait! Didn't you say you have an assistant?" Tsubasa asked. "Oh right I almost forgot!" She said before laughing sheepishly. "Come out Gin!" She ordered.

A girl with waist length dark blue hair and blue eyes. came out behind the curtain that also happened to be there. She was wearing a gray tank top with black Japanese writing in the top right corner along with dark blue denim jean cut-offs, purple high tops, a heart shaped locket and fingerless gloves, one black and the other white and she had a huge grin on her face and she was waving as though she were a supermodel.

"Come on Gin! Your not Miss Universe now come over here and help me with these truths and dares!" Demon ordered the girl who turned out to be her assistant Gin. "We don't even have any Truths or dares because we just started!" Gin said. "Exactly! Which is why I'm going to use ones that I've thought of." Demon explained somewhat cheerfully. "So lets begin!

* * *

Make Ryuga stand on his head while singing old Mc Donald had a farm in public.

* * *

Ryuga was glaring at the window the whole time that he and Gin were driving to the busiest place on a day like today. The supermarket. "Do I have to do this?" He complained and asked. Gin rolled her eyes. "You do realise that Demon will blow up your bey if you don't do this right?" She asked. "Bitch" Ryuga grumbled while slouching in his seat.

When they finally got to the mall Gin had to drag Ryuga across the Supermarket due to the fact that he wouldn't budge. They got lots of stares from people and Ryuga hadn't even started the dare yet. Gin facepalmed, you're acting like a little kid and we're getting god knows how many stares." She complained. She paused for a few seconds and smiled. "Actually never mind, it'll be twice as funny when you do the dare." She explained. The minute he heard those words come out of Gin's mouth he shot up and started walking normally.

Gin finally decided to make Ryuga take the dare at the deli counter. "Go on" she said. "I'll stand over here like a normal person while you go make a fool of yourself." She promised and explained at the same time. Ryuga sighed. "If that's what it takes sto get my bey back then I'll do it he agreed before walking up to the counter.

"Hello sir can I help y-" the man behind the counter asked before being cut off by Ryuga climbing on the counter. He was already getting a lot of odd stares and soon enough he was standing on his head. "Sing Ryuga!" Gin whispered so nobody would suspect her of anything. "Erm Old Mc Donald had a far and on that farm he had a cow-" he sang. The whole crowd was laughing their heads off and getting the whole thing on video. "With a Moo moo here and a moo moo the- AHHHH!" He screamed for he had fallen backwards and onto the man behind the counter due to lack of balance.

When the two finally got back to the room everyone was laughing their heads off. "I couldn't believe that was you!" Demon exclaimed between bursts of laughter. When everyone calmed down it was time for the next truth/dare

* * *

Truth: Kyoya what are you afraid of?

* * *

Kyoya sneered. "Nothing! A lion has no fears!" He answered. "Wait!" Gin exclaimed while putting a silver bracelet. "It's a lie detector so we can be sure that you're telling the truth." She explained. "Like I said I'm not afraid of anything." He repeated. The bracelet shocked him. "That didn't even hurt." He said. "I know it hurts more and more every time you give us a lie." Demon explained. "So give us the truth before it does hurt."

Kyoya gulped. "Erm, I have a um well I'm kinda afraid of-" he stuttered. "Get on with it!" Demon shouted. "Fine I'm afraid if stuffed animals!" He admitted. Everyone bursted out laughing. "The great lion is afraid of stuffed animals?!" Tsubasa said while laughing, and if even Tsubasa is laughing then it must me funny. "Don't keep that laughter up Tsubasa because this next one's for you." Demon warned.

* * *

Have Tsubasa run through the streets in a ninja costume while screaming "I am the super ultra mighty ninja of darkness! Fear me or you shall die!" Over and over again while swinging a plastic sword around.

* * *

"I can't believe that I have to do this said Tsubasa who was now in a ninja costume. "We'll believe it Eagle boy because it's either make a fool of yourself or have your bey blown to prices so pick one!" Demon explained forcefully. She was the one driving the car this time for she thought Gin would let him go if she drove him to Metal City.

When they finally reached their destination Demon gave him a plastic sword and made sure he remembered his lines. As soon as he rehearsed it 10 times Demon shoved him out of the car and locked the door so he couldn't come back in. He sighed, "lets get this over with." He mumbled to himself before taking off.

"I am the super ultra mighty ninja of darkness! Fear me or you shall die!" He screamed. He would stop every now and then to challenge someone to a fight but the would burst out laughing an he would move on. Demon was able to get the whole thing on tape. "This is so going onto YouTube when we get back." She said to herself.

Once again when they got back there were bursts of laughter. "Who are you and what have you done to Tsubasa?!" Kyoya asked while laughing. "Tsubasa who now had the costume off glared at him. "This is coming from the guy who's afraid of stuffed animals." Tsubasa retorted calmly.

"Okay we'll take 5 for now so until next time…" Demon explained without finishing her sentence.

* * *

**Demon: okay so here are the rules. You must send the truths and dares through PM. Im sorry to all you guests out there but i dont want to have a kick ass story (at least i hope it will become a kickass story) to be deleted. If you send me one through review i will have no choice but to ignore it. But on a brighter note, You may send truths and dares to anyone, even Gin!**

**Gin: wait, What!**

**Demon: yup so send your dares today :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Demon: Hello everyone :D

Gin: it's about time you updated!

Demon: I know and I'm sorry. I was having so much trouble with this story so I've decided I'm going to write like this for now on!

Gin: but only for this story right?

Demon: well duh! Anyway, can you say the disclaimer?

Gin: sure! Tiger demon of light does NOT own MFB. She only owns me.

Demon: thank you and now for the truths and dares. These first few are from Fallenbey;

Gin has to dress up as Mary and Ryuga to be the lamb and they both have to sing "Mary had a little lamb".

Masamune has to dress up in a pretty light blue Victorian dress, with light blue high heels and wear hair instentions, have lilac lipstick, and blue eye shadow(includes mascara, blush, and eyeliner) and sing "call me maybe" in front of Zeo,Toby,and Ginka in public,

but Zeo, Toby and Ginka can't laugh because I dare them not to.

Kyoya has to sing "Love Song" in public wearing a pink spagetti strap dress with flowers on it white flowers and have a big pink bow in his hair and wear pink

high heels with bows on them also he has to wear a little of pink blush and hot pink lipstick, and sliver and pink eyeshadow(he even has to have mascara and eye liner on to). So Gin and Ryuga are up first!

Gin: do I have to?

Demon: yes

Ryuga: what about me?

Demon: you too! Now put on the costumes.

Gin: but I'm your favorite OC

Demon: I know and I'm developing your character in a way

Gin: fine!

(And the two burst into song)

Ryuga: Mary had a little lamb,

Little lamb, little lamb,

Mary had a little lamb,

Its fleece was white as snow

Gin: Everywhere that Mary went,

Mary went, Mary went,

Everywhere that Mary went

The lamb was sure to go

Ryuga: It followed her to school one day

School one day, school one day

It followed her to school one day

Which was against the rules.

Gin: It made the children laugh and play,

Laugh and play, laugh and play,

It made the children laugh and play

To see a lamb at school

Ryuga: And so the teacher turned it out,

Turned it out, turned it out,

And so the teacher turned it out,

But still it lingered near

Gin: And waited patiently about,

Patiently about, patiently about,

And waited patiently about

Till Mary did appear

Ryuga: "Why does the lamb love Mary so?"

Love Mary so? Love Mary so?

"Why does the lamb love Mary so?"

The eager children cry

Gin: "Why, Mary loves the lamb, you know."

Loves the lamb, you know, loves the lamb, you know

"Why, Mary loves the lamb, you know."

The teacher did reply

Demon: good job you two :D

Gin: thank god that's over

Ryuga: for once we agree

Gin: Demon, can we take the costumes off now?

Demon: fine but you might miss the next dare. Ready Masamune?

Masamune: no

Demon: well too bad *snaps*

Masamune: *looks down at the dress, accessories and makeup he's now wearing* AHHHH!

Demon: NOW SING YOU BAKAA!

Masamune: Fine!

Ginka, Zeo and Toby: *already trying not to laugh*

Demon: no laughing you three!

Masamune: *bursts into song*;

I threw a wish in the well,

Don't ask me, I'll never tell

I looked to you as it fell,

And now you're in my way

I'd trade my soul for a wish,

Pennies and dimes for a kiss

I wasn't looking for this,

But now you're in my way

Your stare was holdin',

Ripped jeans, skin was showin'

Hot night, wind was blowin'

Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,

At you baby,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,

Try to chase me,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

You took your time with the call,

I took no time with the fall

You gave me nothing at all,

But still, you're in my way

I beg, and borrow and steal

Have foresight and it's real

I didn't know I would feel it,

But it's in my way

Your stare was holdin',

Ripped jeans, skin was showin'

Hot night, wind was blowin'

Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,

At you baby,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,

Try to chase me,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

I missed you so bad

I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

And you should know that

I missed you so, so bad

It's hard to look right,

At you baby,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,

Try to chase me,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

I missed you so bad

I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

And you should know that

So call me, maybe?

Ginka, Zeo and Toby: *burst out laughing*

Demon: *glares*

Ginka: what? The dare is over so we can laugh all we want

Demon: Fine lets move onto the next dare!

Gin: what did we miss?

Demon: Masamune singing call me maybe in a Victorian dress

Gin and Ryuga: *burst out laughing*

Demon: you should've seen it! Anyway, Kyoya it's your turn! *snaps*

Kyoya: *looks down at his dress, accessories and makeup* NOOOOOOO!

Demon: now sing or Fang Leone gets blown into pieces!

Kyoya: fine! But only for Leone! *bursts into song*

Head under water and you tell me

To breathe easy for awhile

The breathing gets harder, even I know that

Made room for me, it's too soon to see

If I'm happy in your hands

I'm unusually hard to hold on to

Blank stares at blank pages

No easy way to say this

You mean well

But you make this hard on me

I'm not gonna write you a love song

'Cause you ask for it

'Cause you need one, you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song

'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this

If you're on your way

I'm not gonna write you to stay

All you have is leaving

I'm gon' need a better reason

To write you a love song today, today

I learned the hard way that they all say

Things you wanna hear

My heavy heart sinks deep down under

You and your twisted words

Your help just hurts

You are not what I thought you were

Hello to high and dry

Convinced me to please you

Made me think that I need this too

I'm trying to let you hear me as I am

I'm not gonna write you a love song

'Cause you ask for it

'Cause you need one, you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song

'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this

If you're on your way

I'm not gonna write you to stay

If all you have is leaving

I'ma need a better reason

To write you a love song today

Promise me you'll leave the light on

To help me see daylight, my guide, gone

'Cause I believe there's a way

You can love me because I say

I won't write you a love song

'Cause you ask for it

'Cause you need one, you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song

'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this

Is that why you wanted a love song?

'Cause you asked for it

'Cause you need one, you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song

'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this

If you're on your way

I'm not gonna write you to stay

If your heart is nowhere in it

I don't want it for a minute

Babe, I'll walk the seven seas

When I believe that there's a reason

To write you a love song today, today

Everyone: *laughing their heads off*

Demon: okay these next dares are from firefly gal;

Zeo, Toby, and Masamune have to wear pink flower leis, pink Hawaiian shirts,

grass hoola skirts and stand on stilts walking around town asking where the

luau is and if anyone wanted to come with them to it.

Hikaru has to dress up like Ryo's Immortal Phoenix and go in front of Ryo

and say "I AM THE IMMORTAL PHOENIX, NOT YOU IMPOSTER! NOW BOW BEFORE MY GLORY

OR FACE MY FURY!" Then attack him.

Yuu has to knock Kyouya out and superglue as many stuffed animals as he can

to Kyouya and not get killed. So Zeo! Toby! Masamune!

Masamune: but I just changed out of that stupid Victorian dress!

Demon: and now you're going to change again! *snaps*

Zeo, Toby and Masamune: *looks at their Hawaiian clothing* AHHHHHH!

Demon: TO METAL CITY!

.:At Metal City:.

Gin: Okay here are your stilts *gives them stilts* now start walking around!

Toby: Excuse me Ma'am do you know where the luau is?

Random Lady: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU YOUNG MAN! *bitch slaps*

Toby: I'll take that as a no *walks away*

Zeo: Sir? Do you want to come to the Luau with me

Random old man: sure! I've always loved hula dancing *puts on hula skirt and starts doing a fail of a hula dance*

Zeo: awkward *walks away*

Masamune: hello there do you want to come with me to the luau

Random girl: PERVERT! *bitch slaps him with purse*

Gin: *bursts out laughing* This is going to be great blackmail *takes out phone*

.:20 minutes later and back at the studio:.

Everyone: *laughing their heads off and pointing to the screen*

Demon: anyways, it's your turn Hikaru. *snaps*

Hikaru: *who is now in Ryo costume* fine!

Gin: I've located Ryo, he is currently at the Metal Mall. That is where we you'll be dropped of at.

Demon: TO METAL MALL!

.:at metal mall:.

Gin: according to my GPS Ryo is in the costume shop

Hikaru: well go figure, he's probably getting a replacement costume considering he most likely can't find his old one.

Gin: well that doesn't matter now, just go in there and complete the dare!

Hikaru: *sighs* fine! *walks into the store*

.:In the store:.

Hikaru: *to Ryo* I AM THE IMMORTAL PHOENIX, NOT YOU IMPOSTER! NOW BOW BEFORE MY GLORY OR FACE MY FURY! *bitchslaps*

Ryo: Hikaru? What are you doing?

Hikaru: Director! Uh, I mean, WHO IS THIS HIKARU YOU SPEAK OF? I AM THE IMMORTAL PHOENIX

Ryo: *sweatdropps* seriously Hikaru, can I have my costume back?

Hikaru: fine it'll appear soon enough at your office

Ryo: wha-

Hikaru: don't ask!

.:once again at the studio:. (god there are a lot of time skips)

Demon: moving on, it's your turn Yuu

Yuu: but what am I supposed to knock him out with?

Demon: don't worry, you can use my spatula

Yuu: okay Dee Dee

Demon: don't call me Dee Dee *hands him spatula*

Kyoya: hey Yuu careful where your aiming that thing-

Yuu: *knocks him out*

Demon: good job Yuu! Now here's the superglue

Yuu: Yay! Yo Yo gets his revenge

(I don't know the exact amount of stuffed animals Yuu managed to glue to Kyoya, but just imagine Kyoya completeley covered in them so only his eyes are barely showing. (Hey he's a heavy sleeper))

.:Later:.

Kyoya: *yawns*

Everyone: *snickers*

Kyoya: what?

Demon: Go look in the mirror *points to mirror*

Kyoya: looks at reflection* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(He screams like a girl)

Everyone: *rolling on the floor laughing*

Demon: this will be great blackmail! *shows everyone the film she got on her phone*

Gin: moving on, these next few are from XGerfulsXGaloreX,

Hikaru: get a Sonic costume and start running around and saying: Oh yeah Eggstuff? You think you're all that?"

at random people.

Madoka: Get her in guy clothes and tell her she has to act like a

tomboy. Or a guy.

Ginka: two words: Cinnamon Challenge

Masamune: He must say "I'm number 2" over and over untill he gets a mental breakdown.

Truths: Zeo: What did it feel like to wear a jumpsuit in public?

Toby: have you ever been

confused for a girl or a relative of Tsubasa's as Faust?

Demon: so your up first Hikaru :D *snaps and Hikaru is now in a Sonic costume*

Hikaru: *sighs* Fine

Demon: TO THE SUPERMARKET!

.:At the supermarket:.

Gin: okay Hikaru, you ready

Hikaru: as ready as I'll ever be

Gin: that's great! Now GO!

(as Hikaru runs around like an idiot)

Hikaru: *to an old man* Oh yeah Eggstuff? You think you're all that?

Old man: where are your manners young lady! I happened to have fought in the war of 1812 so I'm important because… (and he rambles on)

Hikaru: *to a woman and her son* Oh yeah Eggstuff? You think you're all that?

Woman: Go away crazy salesperson! Shoo! Shoo!

Hikaru: *to a random teenager* Oh yeah Eggstuff? You think you're all that?

Random teenager: yes I do Sonic! In fact I think I'll get rid of you once and for all. *takes out baseball bat*

Gin: Hikaru, we'd better go!

.:once again, back at the studio:.

Demon: *after a laughing fit* It's your turn Madoka!

Madoka: fine! (Madoka is now wearing ripped jeans and a black T- shirt along with black high tops)

Demon: who do you want to impersonate?

Madoka: probably Gin considering I don't want to act like a complete guy

Gin: excellent choice :D

Madoka: *puts on Gin's Brazilian accent* hey I'm Gin lets go start a fight or do something illegal…

Gin: Hey! that is not me!

Madoka: …and I love to battle and When someone does it for me I throw a tantrum and I'm absolutely in love with-

Gin: THAT'S IT GIRLY! YOU ARE SO DEAD! *charges at her*

Demon: here! Take my spatula!

Gin: *slaps Madoka with the spatula* NEVER TRY TO IMPERSONATE ME AGAIN!

Everyone: *sweatdrops*

Demon: while we wait for Gin to beat the crap out of Madoka, lets move on to the next dare, *snaps* (Ginka is set up at a table with a jar of cinnamon)

Ginka: alright let's get this over with! *eats the cinnamon* AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! HOT! HOT! HOT! *starts choking*

Demon: okay I think that was enough to despise Gerful

Ginka: *still choking* What?

Demon: nothing *gives him water to stop him from choking*

Ginka: thanks Demon :D

Demon: no problem, anyway, Masamune are you ready?

Masamune: okay, we all know this is a lie but I'm number 2 I'm number 2 I'm number 2 I'm number 2 I'm number 2…

Demon: wow he's doing great so far

Masamune: …I'm number 2 I'm number 2 I'm number 2 I'm number 2 I'm number 2 I'm number 2 I'm number 2…

.:2 hours later:.

Masamune: I'm number 2 I'm number 2- *faints*

Demon: okay! And now for the Truths :D Toby! Zeo! To the lie detecting machine!

Zeo and Toby: *sighs* Fine!

Demon: Zeo, What did it feel like to wear a jumpsuit in public?

Zeo: well I admit it was rather embarrassing. Whenever I went somewhere people asked what was wrong with me.

(No shock)

Demon: well I guess you're telling the truth! Now Toby, have you ever been confused for a girl or a relative of Tsubasa's as Faust?

Toby: both actually

(No shock)

Demon: good! Well I guess this wraps up another chapter

Bladers: and please take your time when updating

Demon: That just makes me want to update even sooner :D but no promises. Sorry guys, I have gymnastics all day every day starting next week. But I'll be here on weekends so I'll try to squeeze in some time to update but R&R until I update and PLEASE SEND TRUTHS AND DARES THROUGH PM!


	3. Chapter 3

**Demon: hello everybodee :D I'm back!**

**Gin: I'm back too**

**Demon: what happened to Madoka?**

**Gin: *points to a beaten up Madoka***

**Demon: we'd better call a hospital! **

**Gin: no we shouldn't**

**Demon: … your right, anyway, say the disclaimer :D**

**Gin: sure, Tiger demon of light does not own Metal Fight Beyblade or any references she may make.**

**Demon: because I LOVE references :D**

**Gin: so she only owns me**

**Demon: excellent. anyway, these first dares are from Griz-lee; Masamune: Get rid of that red thing on your hair.**

**Ginka: Let me splatter you with this syrup cannon.**

**Toby: Put on this hotdog suit and scream, "KANGAROO JUICES IN MA TROUSAS!" for**

**the next 5 chapters.**

**Ryuga: Drink this 80 gallon bottle of alchohal, and then we wait. So Masamune! Snip the red part out of your hair!**

**Masamune: but I don't want to!**

**Demon: to bad! *throws him a pair of scissors***

**Masamune: *sighs* fine *snips the red peice out of his hair***

**Demon: how do you feel?**

**Masamune: like Yugi Motto**

**Demon: okay well I expect you'd feel like Yugi anyway, I mean honestly if you dye his hair like Yugi's they would be like twins anyway**

**Gin: exactly!**

**Demon: but moving on, please welcome our one chapter co host, Griz-lee!**

**Griz-lee: hi Demon, how's it going?**

**Demon: great :D I'm on the dare where we spatter Ginka with the syrup cannon and you said you wanted to splatter him with it, so I decided you would appear and do it.**

**Griz-lee: yay! So where's the cannon?**

**Demon: *points to cannon***

**Griz-lee: *splatters Ginka with syrup cannon***

**Ginka: eww I'm covered in syrup**

**Griz-lee: that was the point**

**Demon: moving on, it's your turn Toby, *snaps***

**Toby: *looks down at hotdog suit* oh great!**

**Griz-lee: now say the magic words!**

**Toby: fine! KANGAROO JUICES IN MA TROUSAS!**

**Demon: there we go! **

**Toby: KANGAROO JUICES IN MA TROUSAS**

**Demon: moving on, Ryuga, drink the alcohol**

**Ryuga: *drinks***

**Demon: how do you feel?**

**Ryuga: fine, *slurred* oh watch out demon there's a fairy princess behind you, and she has a chainsaw *passes out***

**Demon: wonderful. Anyway we need to move onto the next dares. It was great having you here Griz-lee**

**Griz-lee: it was great being here **

**Demon: okay bye**

**Griz-lee: bye *leaves***

**Toby: KANGAROO JUICES IN MA TROUSAS!**

**Demon: and now that that's over, a human girl wants Gin to kiss Tsubasa in front of Kin :D**

**Gin: WHAT!?**

**Tsubasa: who's Kin?**

**Demon: Kin is an OC that I don't really use anymore. She's supposed to be Gin's sister and the preferred sister of the two. She has a crush on Tsubasa making her somewhat of an antagonist and the reason why I normally don't use her.**

**Everyone: oh**

**Toby: KANGAROO JUICES IN MA TROUSAS!**

**Tsubasa: but wait! Kin isn't here right now, so how are we going to complete the dare.**

**Demon: hmm good question. *goes into deep thought***

**.:one deep thought later:.**

**Demon: I've still got nothing **

**Toby: KANGAROO JUICES IN MA TROUSAS!**

**Demon: and that's not helping**

**?: *crashes through the wall***

**Gin: who are you?**

**?: I dunno who are you?**

**Demon: oh hey Phoenix what brings you here? Everyone, this is PhoenixHeart25, she's helping out with this story too. **

**Phoenix: I deal with weapons, costumes, explosions and anything else that has to do with awesomeness**

**Demon: so like I said earlier, what brings you here?**

**Phoenix: I brought the ninja costumes you ordered.**

**Tsubasa: NO MORE NINJAS!**

**Phoenix: what's up with him?**

**Demon: long story actually, but anyway, we're trying to find a way to get Kin to the studio**

**Phoenix: who?**

**Demon: an OC, anyway, can you think of a way to get her here?**

**Phoenix: *looks at the ninja costumes* AHA! I've got an idea!**

**Toby: KANGAROO JUICES IN MA TROUSAS!**

**Demon: will you shut the fuck up?**

**.:One Idea Later:.**

**Everyone: *now dressed as ninjas* Whyy?**

**Demon: because its a brilliant idea**

**Everyone: what's the fricken idea she came up with?!**

**Phoenix: simple, we all dress up like ninjas and kidnap Kin.**

**Demon: we'll also do this for any person that has been given a dare that isn't here.**

**Everyone: fine! Let's get this over with!**

**Toby: KANGAROO JUICES IN MA TROUSAS!**

**Gin: I've located Kin in the cosmetics store at Metal Mall**

**Demon: TO METAL MALL!**

**.:at metal mall:.**

**Kin: *to herself* hmm I wonder which shade of lip gloss suits me better?**

**Phoenix: *whispers* okay on 3 we jump out, snatch her and stuff her in the sack Gin is holding.**

**Gin: yes! I get to be the one to capture my sister!**

**Demon: that's wonderful now-**

**Kin: *looks in the isle opposite from where she was looking at first* you guys do know I can hear you right?**

**Demon: YOU KNOW TOO MUCH! *whacks her with spatula***

**Kin: *out cold***

**Phoenix: well that wasn't what I was planning to do but okay!**

**.:back at the studio:.**

**Kin: *wakes up* where am I?**

**Demon: hello there contestant! And welcome to Another Truth or Dare Show :D you have been requested to be part of a dare today! So let's get started!**

**Gin: *blush* do I really have to do this?**

**Demon: yes**

**Kin: do what**

**Gin: *kisses Tsubasa***

**Kin: D-:**

**Demon: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Toby: KANGAROO JUICES IN MA TROUSAS!**

**Gin: *stops kissing Tsubasa and starts blushing* still friends right eagle boy?**

**Tsubasa: sure**

**Demon: now that that's over it's been great having you on the show Kin but we really need to move on Now**

**Kin: I HATE ALL OF YOU! *storms out***

**Demon: now do you all see why I don't use her any more?**

**Gin: moving on, these next few dares are from AKA99,**

**Truth: madoka do you have a crush on gingka?**

**Truth: Gingka, do you have a crush on madoka?**

**Dare: if they both do, I dare them to make out**

**Ginka and Madoka: WHAT?!**

**Demon: you heard her now come over to the machine! **

**Ginka and Madoka: *walk quickly***

**Demon: so Madoka do you have a crush on Ginka?**

**Madoka: Y-yes**

**(No shock)**

**Demon: excellent, now Ginka do you have a crush on Madoka?**

**Ginka: *nods***

**(No shock)**

**Demon: great! Now-**

**Ginka and Madoka: *kiss***

**Everyone: D'awwww**

**Ginka and Madoka: *still kissing***

**Phoenix: uh guys, you can stop now**

**Ginka and Madoka: oh *scoot away while blushing***

**Toby: KANGAROO JUICES IN MA TROUSAS!**

**Demon: moving on, random girl dares Gin and Tsubasa to kiss then go on a date.**

**Gin: really again?**

**Demon: yes now do it!**

**Gin and Tsubasa: *kiss* **

**Demon: good! Job**

**Gin and Tsubasa: *still kissing***

**Demon: um… guys?**

**Gin and Tsubasa: *still kissing***

**Demon: you can stop now**

**Gin and Tsubasa: *still kissing***

**Demon: *whacks them with the spatula* YOU CAN STOP NOW!**

**Gin and Tsubasa: oh *scoot away from each other while blushing***

**Demon: now that that's over you two go on a date!**

**Gin: to where?**

**Toby: KANGAROO JUICES IN MA TROUSAS!**

**Gin: 0_0**

**Demon: I don't know it's a date! I don't decide where you guys go!**

**Tsubasa: fine! Lets go Gin**

**Gin and Tsubasa: *walks out***

**(Please note that Gin and Demon have walkie talkies)**

**Demon: so while we wait for those two to go on their date, lets move onto the next dare, Lavender Rose of Faith dares all the guys from Beyblades have to dance to the song Abracadabra. So sing!**

**Everyone: fine! *and they burst into song* (they all sing in different pitches)**

**Ginka: Ireoda michyeo naega yeoriyeori chakhadeon**

**Geureon naega neottaemune dora naega dokhan naro byeonhae naega**

**Kyoya: Neol darmeun inhyeongeda jumuneul tto georeo naega**

**Geunyeowa jjijeojyeo dallago-go**

**Everyone: Every night I feel with you**

**Do you love her? do you love her?**

**Maeil naui kkum soge**

**Do you love me? do you love me?**

**Masamune: Bring bring neoreul naege gajyeoda jwo**

**Mworado nan hagesseo deohan geotdo hagesseo**

**Bring bring doneun naui fantasy yeah Modeungeol geolgesseo neol naega naega gatgesseo**

**Yuu: Motchama deoneun naega ireoda jeongsineul nochyeo naega**

**Dodaeche wae neoran aega naemaeume bakhyeo niga**

**Jjitgyeojin sajineda jumuneul tto georeo naega Geunyeoga tteoreojyeo dallago-go**

**Everyone: Every night I feel with you Do you love her? do you love her? Maeil naui kkum soge**

**Do you love me? do you love me?**

**Kenta: Bring bring neoreul naege gajyeoda jwo**

**Mworado nan hagesseo deohan geotdo hagesseo**

**Bring bring doneun naui fantasy yeah Modeungeol geolgesseo neol naega naega gatgesseo**

**Hikaru: I'm the boo in the Island neol doechatgi wihan plan**

**Maeilgachi ireoke nanullae neol hyanghan majimak step**

**Geunyeoui soneul japgo geunyeowa ibeul matchugo**

**Geureon neoreul sangsangjocha hagi sirheo I jumune yeomwoneul sireo**

**Everyone: Rallallallallalla rallallalla**

**Rallallallallalla rallallalla**

**Rallallalla rallallalla**

**Abeurakadabeura da irwojyeora**

**Hikaru: Let go Uh uhuhuh! ha hahaha! Nege jumuneul georeo bwa I'm like a supervisor Neol tongjehaneun kaiser Naegeseo beoseonal su eobseo**

**Toby: Bring bring neoreul naege gajyeoda jwo**

**Mworado nan hagesseo deohan geotdo hagesseo**

**Bring bring doneun naui fantasy yeah**

**Modeungeol geolgesseo neol naega naega gatgesseo**

**Zeo: Ireoda michyeo naega yeoriyeori chakhadeon geureon naega**

**Neottaemune dora naega dokhan naro byeonhae naega**

**Coolhancheok haneun naega nollawo da ireon naega**

**Anincheok neol mannareo gado-do**

**Demon: that was wonderful you guys :D**

**Everyone: NO IT WASN'T!**

**Demon: well Oh well! Moving on, the last few of the chapter are from Leodasdragon; **

**- Have Zeo walk up to Ryuga and punch him in the face. (and Ryuga CAN punch back. (:D) **

**- Have Masamune walk around town in nothing except a pink mini shirt.**

**- Make Damian run over Kyoya with a truck! So you're up first Zeo!**

**Zeo: do I have to? **

**Demon yes**

**Zeo: I'm so dead**

**Phoenix: don't worry! We'll say nice things about you at your funeral**

**Zeo: *walks up to Ryuga* **

**Ryuga: is there something you need?**

**Zeo: *punches and runs away* I'm so dead!**

**Ryuga: YOU'VE GOT THAT RIGHT! *beats the crap out of Zeo***

**Demon: we'd better call a hospital **

**(And Zeo is taken away by doctors)**

**Gin: okay now Masamune! It's your turn ^^**

**Masamune: out of all the dares I've had to do, this is the most embarrassing. **

**Demon: aww that's too bad *snaps***

**Masamune: *looks at his pink shirt* AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Demon: TO METAL CITY!**

**.:in Metal City:.**

**Phoenix: okay Masamune you ready?**

**Masamune: and you're not blackmailing this**

**Phoenix: Hell no! That would scar people for life! Now Go!**

**.:as Masamune makes a fool of himself:.**

**Random guy 1: what is wrong with you young man?**

**Random guy 2: don't you have any respect**

**Random guy 3: Let's start a riot to get him to show respect!**

**Everyone: *pulls out pitchforks and torches***

**Phoenix: we'd better run**

**.:back at the studio:. **

**Demon: okay! For the last dare we're going to need to get the ninja costumes**

**Phoenix: *holds out ninja costumes* we're ready!**

**Demon: I've located Damian at the supermarket**

**Phoenix: TO THE SUPERMARKET!**

**Demon: hey that's my line!**

**Phoenix: sorry, you can say it.**

**Demon: TO THE SUPERMARKET!**

**.:at the supermarket:.**

**Demon: okay on three, one, two THREE!**

**Everyone: *either knocks out Damian, stuffs him in a bag or is just standing there***

**Demon: We've completed our mission, now let's head back before we get any more weird stares than we already have**

**.:back at the studio:.**

**Demon: okay Damian, all you have to do is run Kyoya over with a truck :D**

**Kyoya: but you don't have a truck!**

**Demon: which is why I borrowed Rin and Len's Road Roaller**

**Kyoya: who's?**

**Demon: they're Vocaloid characters, and if they come to get it back, I blame Ryuga.**

**Ryuga: *still drunk* pretty butterflies! *passes out***

**Demon: now do it!**

**Damian: I've wanted to do this since the day I battled you *runs him over***

**Kyoya: (who is now as flat as a pancake) I hate all of you!**

**Demon: that's nice, anyway we'll check on Gin and Tsubasa in the next chapter but for now we have some announcements!**

**Phoenix: Demon is now allowing authors and their OCs to join the show! Because I can't be here all the time and Gin has been complaining about being alone.**

**Demon: so if you're an author, just give me a nickname because if you have a name like mine, I don't want to have to write it every time I give you dialogue**

**Phoenix: and if you're an OC she needs your name, and personality **

**Demon: so send in your OCs today AND GUESTS ARE ALLOWED TOO! EVEN IF THEY AREN'T REALLY AUTHORS!**

**Phoenix: also if your truth or dare did not yet show up, it is on the way, I got so many at once I can only do a few every chapter**

**Demon: so please be patient until then, but for now R&R and send me your OCs!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Demon: SQUEEEEEEE!**

**Phoenix: what's up with you?**

**Demon: CARTOON NETWORK IS GOING TO PREVIEW BACK TO BACK EPISODES OF SHOGUN STEEL TOMOROW!**

**Phoenix: That's nice**

**Demon: anyway, before we check on our lovely couple Gin and Tsubasa, let's meet today's co hosts! Say hello to Lavander Rose of Faith, or Fran, and her OC's Ninel and Maribel! *does jazz hands in their direction***

**Fran: hi I'm Lavander Rose of Faith ^^**

**Ninel: I'm Ninel**

**Maribel: and I'm Maribel!**

**Demon: now can someone please say the disclaimer?**

**Fran: sure, Tiger demon of light doesn't own anything but Gin**

**Demon: great ^^ so now that we've met everybody let's check on the two lovebirds shall we? *turns on the television to see Gin and Tsubasa eating ice cream at beypark.***

**Yuu: no fair! I want ice cream!**

**Fran: here! *gives him ice cream***

**Demon: *into her walkie talkie* Come on you two! The viewers are falling asleep here!**

**Gin: *to her walkie talkie* TOO BAD! *sets it down and continues eating her ice cream***

**Demon: she is so dead when she gets back here!**

**Fran: should we continue?**

**Demon: fine! These first few are from HopelessRomantic4; **  
**Truth:**  
**~Madoka, do you have feelings for Ginga?**

**~Ginga,same thing,just for Madoka.**

**Dares: **  
**Use Ryuga as a piñata. With Kyoya as the stick/bat.**

**Gin,take Yu's ice cream**

**Let Yu drive a car.**

**Have the guys run into the street!**

**Fran: so Ginka! Madoka! To the lie detecting machine!**

**Demon: Madoka do you have feelings for Ginka?**

**Madoka: didn't we answer these already. I do have feelings for him!**

**(No shock)**

**Demon: Ginka do you have feelings for-**

**Ginka: Yes!**

**(No shock)**

**Demon: well you don't have to be so mean about it! *goes into Emo corner***

**Fran: anyway, let's move on!**

**Ryuga: oh no no no no! I am not going to be a piñata!**

**Fran: too bad! *ties him up on an indoor tree***

**Demon: *comes out of her Emo corner* now you Kyoya!**

**Kyoya: no! I am not going to be a bat that Demon is going to swing**

**Demon: what are you talking about? I'm not going to use you as a bat!**

**Kyoya: you're not?**

**Demon: of course not! Fran is! She's our guest after all!**

**Kyoya: there's always a catch isn't there?**

**Fran: yup :D**

**Kyoya: *muttering* for leone! For leone!**

**Fran: *picks him up and swings him around in circles until he and Ryuga collided.**

**Kyoya and Ryuga: OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?**

**Fran: the dare stupids**

**Ninel: moving on I believe we need Gin for this dare**

**Demon: *into her walkie talkie* Okay guys! The date's over now come back to the studio before I smash Earth Eagle and Whirlwind Artemis personally!**

**Marabel: is the threatening neccecary?**

**Demon: yup! They'll be here in 5, 4, 3, 2-**

**Gin and Tsubasa: *burst through the wall***

**Demon: why did you break my wall?**

**Gin: doors are so overrated**

**Demon: anyway you have a dare to complete!**

**Gin: which one?**

**Demon: you have to take Yuu's ice cream**

**Yuu: but I'm all out of ice cream**

**Demon: *snaps and Yuu's tub of ice cream is 2x bigger and completely full* now you're not**

**Yuu: yay! *starts munching happily on his ice cream***

**Fran: and now it's your turn Gin!**

**Gin: fine! *walks up to Yuu***

**Yuu: Hey Gin! What's up?**

**Gin: *takes his ice cream away and starts running***

**Yuu: HISSSSSSSSSS *starts chasing after Gin like a mad man***

**Demon: you'd better run!**

**Gin: *screams***

**Yuu: *tackles her* GIVE! ME! MY! ICE CREAM!**

**Gin: *throws the ice cream as far as she can* GO FETCH!**

**Yuu: *chases after the ice cream***

**Maribel: Moving on, time for Yuu to drive the car ^^**

**Demon: *snaps and an ice cream truck appears in front of Yuu***

**Yuu: Yay! *goes into the car, turns the keys and drives into the wall and thus crashing through the wall and into the city***

**Demon: my wall!**

**Fran: anyway, lets see how Yuu's doing. *turns on TV***

**Yuu: WHEEEEEEEEE! *steps on the gas pedal while turning the steering wheel constantly.**

**Demon: he's doing better than me :D**

**Fran: remind me to never let you drive EVER!**

**Demon: but I did it in chapter 1**

**Everyone: what?**

**Demon: nothing!**

**Ninel: anyway…**

**Yuu: * crashes into an office building***

**Everyone in the office: AHHHHH**

**Fran: *turns TV to a news channel***

**News reporter: this just in, a crazy 11 year old boy has broken into an ice cream truck and is now driving it crazily around Metal City!**

**Yuu: *crashes into the News Station* WHEEEEEEE!**

**News reporter: *sprints out of the station***

**Everyone at the studio: *sweatdropps***

**Demon: we'd better get him back here! *snaps***

**Yuu: *appears at the studio* what happened**

**Gin: the dare's over, little boy**

**Yuu: DON'T CALL ME LITTLE!**

**Demon: moving on, it's the guys' turn!**

**Yuu, and Kenta: do we have to?**

**Fran: you two don't, but all the other guys do.**

**Yuu and Kenta: YAY!**

**Everyone (munis Girls, Kenta and Yuu): we have to run around in the street?**

**Demon: no, I'm going to make you row in the streets :D**

**Everyone (minus the girls, Kenta and Yuu): What!?**

**Gin: you heard her! Now let's go!**

**Demon: TO METAL CITY!**

**.:At Metal City:.**

**(Everyone is rowing a giant canoe in the street)**

**Ginka: why isn't this working!**

**Everyone in the canoe: *facepalms* why do you think?**

**Random person in the street #1: what are those guys doing?**

**Random person in the street #2: apparently they're rowing.**

**Random person in the street #1: why?**

**Random person in the street #2: I. Don't. Know.**

**Random person in the street #: well it's funny anyway :D *starts filming them***

**Everyone else on the street: *starts filming them***

**Toby: *KANGAROO JUICES IN MAH TROUSAS!**

**Everyone: is there something wrong with him?**

**Bladers: *shrugs***

**Demon: *looks at her watch* well we'd better get going *snaps***

**.:Back at the studio:.**

**Bladers: *still trying to row the boat***

**Demon and Fran: *sweatdrops***

**Gin: moving on, this next dare is from PhoenixHeart25. Wait what? Is that even allowed?**

**Demon: it sure is! Now read the goddamn dare!**

**Gin: fine! Phoenix dares Ryo to dress up in his immortal phoenix costume and run around the supermarket screaming "The immortal Phoenix shall now put fire on (insert grocery item here)**

**Fran: but how are we going to do that? Ryo isn't here.**

**Demon: oh yeah I need to explain this to you guys. *explains everything* (sorry, too lazy to write the entire explanation.)**

**Ninel: so that's how many licks it takes to get to the center of a tootsie pop!**

**Demon: no it's not! I only told you how we get new victims, I mean, contestants on our T or D show!**

**Fran: and you explained the importance of the ninja costumes Phoenix brings.**

**Gin: speaking of which, where is Phoenix?**

**Phoenix: *bursts through the wall***

**Demon: what is up with people and breaking my wall. Not to mention the door is like two feet away! *points to the door***

**Phoenix: *shrugs* I can find a different entrance if you'd like.**

**Demon: THANK YOU!**

**Phoenix: anyway, I brought the ninja costumes. Now let's go capture Ryo!**

**Fran: how does she know about-**

**Gin: some things are just better left unknown.**

**Phoenix: I've just located Ryo. He's at the WBBA headquarters.**

**Demon: TO THE WBBA HEADQUARTERS!**

**.:at the WBBA headquarters:.**

**Demon: *to her walkie talkie* okay everyone on three we jump out from our separate locations and kidnap Ryo.**

**Ryo: *looks under his desk* hey kid! What are you doing under my desk and why are you in a ninja costume?**

**Demon: YOU KNOW TOO MUCH! *whacks him with a spatula***

**Phoenix: this episode again? *stuffs him in a bag***

**Fran: isn't that gonna kill him?**

**Phoenix: *shruggs***

**Fran: whatever, let's just return to the studio before we get in trouble.**

**.:Back at the studio:.**

**Phoenix: *shakes the body bag upside down and Ryo falls out***

**Ryo: wh-where am I?**

**Demon: hello random contestant and welcome to Another Truth or Dare Show :D you have just been chosen to participate in a dare so we kindly stuffed you in a body bag and brought you back here!**

**Ryo: but why me?**

**Demon: don't ask me, ask Phoenix *points to Phoenix***

**Phoenix: because you're the only character that's obsessed with phoenixes.**

**Fran: anyway, the dare is that you have to dress up in your immortal Phoenix costume and run around the supermarket screaming THE IMMORTAL PHOENIX SHALL NOW PUT FIRE ON (insert grocery item here)!**

**Ryo: do I have to?**

**Demon: you don't if you want your bey to be thrown off of the Grand Canyon!**

**Gin: I thought it was if you dont want your bey to be blown into pieces.**

**Demon: *shrugs* I got bored with that threat. So now it's have your bey be thrown off the Grand Canyon.**

**Ryo: how would you even manage to get to the Grand Canyon?**

**Gin: she has her ways.**

**Demon: so will you participate in the dare or not!**

**Ryo: fine!**

**Demon: excellent, hey Phoenix, since it's your dare, wanna go with Ryo to the supermarket to make sure he does the dare correctly?**

**Phoenix: YES!**

**Demon: okay then, *snaps and Ryo is now in his immortal Phoenix costume***

**Phoenix: TO THE SUPERMARKET!**

**.:at the supermarket:.**

**Phoenix: *holds up a video camera* okay I'm ready! Now GO!**

**Ryo: *sighs* fine! Let's get this over with. *gasps for air* THE IMMORTAL PHOENIX SHALL NOW PUT FIRE ON THE VEGETABLES!**

**Random kids: YAY!**

**Ryo: THE IMMORTAL PHOENIX SHALL NOW PUT FIRE ON THE DELI!**

**Random kids: YAY!**

**Ryo: THE IMMORTAL PHOENIX SHALL NOW PUT FIRE ON THE SNACK CAKES!**

**Random kids: YOU MONSTER! *starts chasing after him***

**Phoenix: *shakes head slowly* You should never burn snack cakes Ryo!**

**Random kids: dog pile on the Phoenix freak! *dog pile on Ryo***

**Phoenix: We'd better leave now! *takes out a gray ball* NINJA BOMB GO! *throws down the ninja bomb, smoke appears and Phoenix and Ryo disappear***

**.:back at the studio:.**

**Phoenix: *bursts through the ceiling with Ryo* I'M BACK!**

**Demon: MY CELING!**

**Phoenix: what? You said to find a new entrance so I did.**

**Demon: can you find one that doesn't destroy my interior?**

**Phoenix: No!**

**Demon: couldn't you just use those ninja bombs of your's**

**Phoenix: no!**

**Demon: yes!**

**Phoenix: no!**

**Fran: I think we should be going.**

**Demon: so soon? Oh well, here are the boring end of the story announcements because since Fran is leaving I guess this chapter is over.**

**Phoenix: first off if you sent Demon just an OC form please let her know if you are interested in joining the chapter**

**Gin: and if you did send yourself in, Demon needs to know your weapon of choice. Just in case we need it.**

**Demon: take my spatula for example. *takes out her spatula***

**Phoenix: and my chainsaw! *takes out chainsaw***

**Gin: anyway, Demon is sorry this chapter is so short. She has been working on this for weeks and is trying to finish it up on countless cups of hot chocolate.**

**Demon: it's great for inspiration :D**

**Phoenix: that's all for now. Would you like to say goodbye Fran? Ninel? Maribel?**

**Demon: *turns to door* they left already.**

**Gin: what a shame, anyway, please R&R :D **


	5. Note (not an update)

**Demon: hey everyone! No this is not an update. I just want to say I won't be updating this story for a while. Apparently all the Bladers including Gin and Phoenix have suddenly disappeared along with my computer so I'm posting this on my iPod. Sorry for the bad news so here's Phoenix's last chocolate chip cookie as an apology. *gives cookie*. On a brighter note we kicked Sopa in da ass! **

**Sorry,**

**Demon**


End file.
